A Prickly Pear
by cactiiii
Summary: You have always admired Preston. Heck, you have a YouTube channel because of him! But you've been jealous of Paige. She's dating Preston. One problem, she's your best friend. But when Paige invites you over to Texas, will jealousy take over you or will you stay sane over Preston?
1. The invite (ch 1)

**Hi... this is my first fanfic so... enjoy? I'm not even sure where this'll go... let's just start the cringefest.**

 **(this is inspired by my own personal experience and opinions on Preston. Some of the events in the story aren't real events, but some of them are, so.. yeah, disclaimer)**

"Hope you guys enjoyed this video! Don't forget to leave a like and subscribe if your new! I'll see you guys next time!"

I loved watching Preston's videos. He's so stupid, but so cute at the same time. Derpy, and so adorable! Ok, I'll admit, I was in love with Preston.

It's weird that this guy on the internet, a person almost 800 miles away, can have so much of an impact on you life. I talk about Preston all the time. My friends always get annoyed and say Preston and I will never meet, and they were right...

Except for one little detail.I was friends with Paige.

It was good, but bad because Paige was Preston's girlfriend. I'll admit that I was jealous when Paige told me she was dating Preston. I was hard to keep it in.

But she deserved him way more than I did. She had liked him for longer.

 **=2 weeks later=**

It was mid-September when I got a phone call from Paige.

-Hey (y/n)!-

"Hi Paige! What's up?"

-Nothing much. What are you up to?-

"Just editing some vids."

-Nice.-

She stayed silent for a moment.

-Do you have any plans for October?-

"Uh, no not really, but my birthday's on the 20th." (lol I'm not using my exact birthday)

-Oh. Well, I was wondering if you can come and fly to Texas, since we've never met in real life before. And the Texas state fair is coming up!-

I thought for a moment. _Why couldn't she go with Preston and have a date or something_ , I wondered. But the fair would be fun with Paige. I'll admit, she's fun to be around. As long as she's not clingy with Preston, it'll be fine.

-Hello?-

"Oh yeah, that'll be fun!"

-Great! I'll admit, I'm kinda nervous going with Preston. We've gone on "dates", but not a real one. And I feel like he's going to ask me out to the fair.-

I cringe silently at the 'ask me out' part. 'We've gone on "dates"?!?!? Are you kidding me?!

"It's okay I gotchu fam. He breaks your heart, I break his face." What I meant by 'break his face' was to steal him for me.

-Thanks (y/n). You're really supportive.

"It's what I do."

-Bye! See you in Texas!-

"Bye."

I hung up. This is either going to turn out fine, or _really_ bad.


	2. The arrival (Ch 2)

The flight was ok, I guess. it could've been better, but you know me, worrying that I'll be too awkward to meet prestonplayz, Paige's _boyfriend._ Ugh, we'll just have to see where this goes.

I was waiting outside for them to pick me up. It feels like my stomach is turning in circles... I don't know if it's from excitement or fear. Either way, I'm happy to see—

"(Y/N)!!!!!" A voice screams.

I turn around to see.. "Paige?!? OMG it's you!!!"

She tackled me into a big hug. "I'm so happy you made it to Texas!"

"I know, I'm SO EXCITED!!"

I break the hug to notice a man behind us with brunette hair, sparkly brown eyes, and a black fire hoodie. He had the biggest smile on his face. I immediately recognized him as.. "OMG ITS PRESTONPLayyyyy- i shouldn't be screaming your name shouldn't I but omG ITS-"

"Yes, that's me. I'm Preston," he giggled mid-sentence, "and you must be (Y/N), right?" It was almost like he was trying to hold back his giggles, but maybe I was overthinking it. "Yep, that's me. I'm a HUGE fan of yours." I reply. He was hysterical by now. "I can tell," he says between giggles. I then realized I was wearing the blue t-shirt with white fire on it... "Wow, you're pretty excited to see Preston, too.."

Paige winks at me. I shoot her a 'SHUT UUUP' face and we both start laughing. Preston guided us to the car, and we were talking and laughing all the way to the condo. I think Preston and I will be good friends... but nothing else.

 **Sorry bout the late chapter! I kept rewriting it and it wouldn't save. Plus I have school and things to do after school, so I have limited time for this. Byeeee**


	3. The first night (Ch 3)

**guess who's baaack xD yep it's the cringe mister, back with some more prickly chapters! bone appletea!**

We finally made it to the condo. _The_ condo. Where Preston *and Paige* live. And it was HUGE. Everything was so clean and modern. I was..starstruck? Let's just say I was breathless.

"...holy shrimp this place is amazing.." I said, still looking around like I've never seen a condo before. "I know right? That's how I felt when he first showed me around," Paige half-whispered to me. "Do you want me to show you around?" Preston kindly asked me. I was locked into a deep stare at his giant lava creeper head, which was sitting on the counter. "Uhh, I'll show her around, thanks for asking babe!" Paige said to Preston. "wha.." I mumbled, awoken from my trance by the word "babe." She kissed him on the cheek and dragged me to the guest bedroom.

"This is where you'll be sleeping," Paige said.

"Wow, these sheets are so soft!" I literally rubbed my face in the pillow. Paige giggled. "I'm glad you like it so much. Here, I'll let you get situated, while we order a pizza up to CEL-E-BRATE!! How bout that?" I laughed, "yeah, sure." Paige and I can be so goofy as times. She left the room to let me get situated, (aka wait till I can get near him again,) and before I knew it the pizza guy came. I ran down the hallway not because of hunger, because of Preston~ hmm

falls into a dreamworld*

 _He_ _grabbed my by the waist and pulled me into a kiss. The feeling of his lips made me dizzy. He started to unbutton my shirt, and..._

PLOP*

"HOLY CHrist..." I yelped in surprise. Preston just started laughing like crazy. Paige just simply asked, "Are you okay?" Then I realized what the heck was on my face. Pizza sauce. I ploped my face into a slice of pizza. _WOWW, WAY TO GO HOTSHOT,_ I thought, silently cursing myself. "Sorry guys! Maybe I just need to rest." I gobble down my piece of pizza and plop down in the bed. What is WRONG with me?!?


	4. How it began (ch 4)

**Heyyyyyyyy I'm back again :D Uploading wayyy more than normal now. It's summer and I have extra time on my hands, so I have no other options basically.**

I woke up to someone poking my face. Of course, it was Paige. "Wake up alrea- oh, you're awake – finally." I looked at Paige, still half asleep. "Why did you wake..."

"WAKE UPPPPPP!"

I swear to God, I almost jumped out of the bed. I hit my head on the nightstand table while two people were laughing thier heads off. Wait, two people????? That means... Preston is in here.

Laughing. At _me_.

I tried to get up as fast as possible but got really dizzy and just fell down again, this time hitting my head on the *hard* hardwood floor. Paige laughed even harder, but Preston stopped, knowing I was in pain. "Are you alright??" He asked."Oh, I'm fine, just suffered a concussion and NOBODY cared.." I was honestly angry, but I took it back as soon as I looked up at Preston. His brown eyes showed deep concern, about me. _Me._ Why can't I this get through my head?!? Well, i mean, it does hurts like hell. Paige finally stopped laughing after, idk, a MILLION YEARS and noticed I was actually hurt. And guess what she said, "Do you need an ice pack or something??" ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS. and that's when the war began..


	5. How it starts (ch 5)

**ohhhhhhhhh snap stuff is about to go DOWN! xD why am I so cringeyy.** **And I literally just found out that Paige and Preston broke up irl even though she posted about it in freaking February. It's June.**

"Yeah, an ice pack would be nice." I said, my head still throbbing. Preston helped me up and walked me to the kitchen~. I had to admit the ice pack felt nice (even though freaking Paige touched it). OH GOD, ARE WE IN KINDERGARTEN? Why am i thinking that way?? Maybe my head is just messing with me and my thoughts. "Hey, (Y/N)? You there?" Preston asked me softly, which snap me out of my thoughts. "Oh, yeah? Um, I feel good."

"oh thank god! I didn't know that waking you up puts you in so much danger-" Preston replied.

"Wow, low blow bro. YOU PUSH ME DOWN WHEN I TRY TO WAKE **YOU** UP!" Paige literally yells at him.

"You wake me up at 5am."

"Come on, I woke you up at 7 this morning."

"I don't need to be woken up at 5 in the morning though..."

"Fine! If you don't want a human alarm clock, go buy a electronic one..!" Paige made a pouty face and looked away.

"Anyways, are you sure you're okay??" He turned his attention back to me. " yea, I'm fine. What are we gonna eat for breakfast??" (WHAT, I WAS HUNGRY, A GIRL'S GOTTA EAT.)

Preston smiled, "I can cook something up for you lovely ladies." He walked away.

HAHA, IN YOUR FACE PAIGE. **Me, 1. Paige, _0_**


	6. The beginning of the end? (Ch 6)

**Sorry the last chapter was short! EXTREME WRITER'S BLOCK. That last chapter kinda didn't make any sense either just remember: me(you) 1, Paige 0.**

I don't know about you, but Preston makes some mean pancakes. Or maybe I was just hungry. Anyway, they were really good, and then he suggested going out to coffee. "Hun, we go out for coffee every _day,"_ Paige said, "can't we take a break?" "Not today, (Y/N) probably never been to there! We gotta take her," Preston protested. "Trust me, it's the best coffee you'll ever taste in your life," he said to me. "Wow, um, must be really good, eh?" I replied. "eh"?!?!? What the heck was that?? "No, it's amazing. Come on, let's go before it fills up with people," Preston said, "Ok, it's almost 7:30, so if you want morning coffee we'd better go now." "Well, let's go then!" I said. A coffee date with Preston? Hell yeah! (Sorry language.) "mkay let's go," Paige said reluctantly.

HAHA PLAYED U AGAIN. STILL LEADING 2-0

~~~~~~~~~~~~a few mornings later~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seems like wherever they go everyone recognizes them immediately. But again, people are not exactly sure so they just keep thier mouth shut. There's the ocassional loudmouth that's always like, "is that prestonplayz and paige? who's that girl with them??" But this morning was like no other. Paige actually slept in today (OMFG FINALLY.). So, with me and Preston being earlybirds, (we actually have a lot in common), we went to the coffee shop without her.

When we arrived, the usual loudmouths were saying different things today, saying "did Preston get a new gf??" At this, I kinda blushed, but then realized we were holding hands. _Hands._ I guess at one point Preston grabbed my hand and I didn't notice. I blushed really hard. And I don't mean light pink rosy shit. (language again) I mean, tomato ketchup, red delicious apple, blood red. You get it, it was a really deep red, ok? Preston noticed this and he kinda blushed himself. We got our coffee and sat down at a table for two. (ONLY TWO PAIGE.Hahahahaha) I didn't get to take a sip of my coffee when the conversation started.

"(Y/N)?" Preston started.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking..." his voice already trailed off.

"About..?"

"...um." Preston was hesitating. That's never a good thing. I went to take a sip of my coffee.

"...I might break up with Paige." Preston looked down at the floor.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG YESSSSSSS. I almost choked on my coffee. Wait, but why?? Preston was happy with Paige, I don't understand. "Why?" was all I said.

"Well, Paige has been rude to me lately for absolutely no reason. When I tried to talk about it with her it always ends up in yelling. You've probably heard it." At this I was semi-confused, I've never heard any yelling. But then I remembered, faint yelling from the kitchen, sometimes my name even mentioned. I was half-drowsy though, so I don't remember.

"And in every argument she would always bring you into the mix. Downgrading you. Almost using you as an excuse. I didn't like that. Now, I'm saying this now, I never hit Paige, but she does make me want to hit her. That's why I think it's safe to part ways."

WOW. JUST WOW. THANKS PAIGE, YOURE TOTALLY A GOOD FRIEND. "Yeah, that's fair, you don't want any legal trouble with hitting her."

"Exactly. Just giving you a heads up."

"Gotcha." We drank the rest of our coffee in silence.


	7. The breakup? (Ch 7)

**WHAT UP BOIIIIIIIIZ (omg why am I so cringey.) Anyways, I see that people are actually reading this and like it. soooooooooooooooo I'm still writing it (what a surprise.) I think this'll be the best chapter yet. The one we've all been waiting for. THE BREAKUP.**

Preston is a really fun person. He can make anyone laugh. But when we got back to the condo Paige was in anything but a laughing mood. "Preston, _sweetie,_ can I pleeeease talk to you," she asked Preston, "in private." I could tell she was REALLY mad. _Oh no, here comes the breakup I guess,_ I thought. I stayed back for a bit to see where they were going. I followed them silently to the balcony outside Preston's room (WARNING, I IMAGINED THE BALCONY, I DO _NOT_ KNOW IF PRESTON ACTUALLY HAS A BALCONY).

"You left me, ALONE, in a CONDO. And you take _her_ with you??? You're gonna leave your girlfriend all by herself???!"

"Paige, all we did was get coff-"

"I don't care. It worries me that you'll just leave me here by myself. At least send me a TEXT."

"What?? I sent you a text.." Preston checked his phone.

"You TYPED it, didn't send it though. What's wrong with you?? Is (Y/N) pressuring you to get her coffee??? I would NEVER do that. Coffee isn't THAT important to me."

Preston got triggerd. "Why do you ALWAYS have to mention her??!? WHY? You use her as an excuse! I thought you guys were friends! The way you talk about her seems like she not even a person!"

"I would NEVER insult my friend in anyway. We're like this." She crossed her fingers. "And THIS is an unbreakable bond. I know you trying to break it preston. Don't play dumb." Preston was raging. "Trying to pry me away from her so you can pick her up for yourself. I've known her years. You've known her for 2 _weeks."_ Preston was about to burst at this point. "So Preston, answer me truthfully here," she got INCHES away from him. WAYYYYY to close for comfort.

 _ **"Are you cheating on me, boo?"**_

Preston nearly punched her in the face, but turned it into a quick shove (thank god.) "are you actually crazy??? You're cheating on your best friend. YOU TAUNT HER WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP, PAIGE. That is NOT okay. It's not her fault that she's not dating a youtuber. You treat our relationship like a toy. That's one of the reasons why I have to break up with you Paige."

"ARE YOU KIDDING. What kind of virus did she put in your brain???? I LOVE you Preston. I think she's getting in the way, cuz we never argued before she came to Texas. It's time for her to go... don't you think?"

"No, it's time for _you_ to go. Bye Paige." Preston stated to head to the door. I quickly ran to my room.

"Babe..." Paige was probably crying fake tears. "I want you moved out by October, or we're gonna have even more problems." Preston was stern. Paige ran to her room, sobbing (lol, she's so fake.).

 **OMG, THAT WAS THE BEST CHAPTER EVER. Do you agree, or do you agree? xD**


	8. moving day? (Ch 8)

**WHAT UP CACTI NATIONNN (I'm cAlling you guys that now, best cringe ever xD) but seriously what up. I'm updating a LOT now bc I'm bored. I don't really like Preston anymore tbh. butttttttt you guys like it so I won't ruin your fun ALSO PUT SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE STORIES IN THE REVIEWS PLZ LOVE YOU GUYS 3**

A day passed. Then a week. and another week. It was the last day of September, and Paige didn't even move from her room. The door was still closed from slamming it two weeks ago. Not like it was stuck, she could open it just fine (probably). but, as much as I wanted her to go, I still showed some concern for Paige. After all, if she doesn't get packing quickly, Preston's gonna get mad. But over these two weeks, preston and I have become even greater friends. I guess you could say he's my best friend~...

 _falls into a-*_ NO. NOT THE TIME FOR THAT. I needed to know what was taking Paige so long. I got up from the couch and went towards Paige's room. Why am I scared? _She can't do anything to me,_ i thought. I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

[quick authors note btw, this chapter's save got corrupted or something and I cant change this text back to normal. I write these on a phone, ya know. After "kill her" there is no more bold text. Sorry. ]

What I saw was horrifying. Blood stains on her sheets. Marks in the wall that spell various words. **Why. How.** _Kill her. She had marks going up her arms all the way to her neck, with a knife in her hand. On one of the arms the marks spelled out, "f*ck (Y/N)" I was absolutely horrified (did I already say that??)._

"...Paige..?" I basically whispered, to her lifeless body. She immediately shot up, scaring the heck out of me. But before I knew it...I...had a knife in my side. I screamed. Preston yelled. Everything else went black...

 **I know, I know, that was a dark chapter. Sorry, but it was bound to happen xD anyway, cactus out. peacccce**


	9. the sleep (Ch 9 HEARTBREAKING ENDING)

**Oh. My. Gosh. That last chapter tho! My dark side came out :D sorry. Maybe there will be a better ending in a future story someday. SPEAKING OF FUTURE STORIES... how bout I make the same story, but in someone else's POV? Or whatever you guys want 333 leave suggestions in comments pls thx!**

I couldn't move. Or see. Or do anything basically. Only listen. I heard someone walk towards me. "...(y/n)...I'm so sorry..." the voice cried. I recognized it as Preston. I wanted to hug him so badly, to tell him that I'm okay, that he doesn't have to cry. But I couldn't do anything. "...I should've made Paige left earlier. It's my fault for letting her stay anyway! I should've opened the door, not you..." he sobbed. "...don't die on me (y/n). Please..." i heard a bunch of beeping. A lot of footsteps. Preston yelling for help. And I stopped hearing things after I went to sleep...

 **aaaaaaaaaaand... done! I know, I know, it's a dark ending, but... yeah. PLS PUT MORE STORY IDEAS! or I'm just gonna do what I said at the beginning (scroll up). anyways, cacti outtt!!**


End file.
